Lexx 506 Devils' Fight
by ApocalexxNow
Summary: Xev suffers a serious injury, which gives the poison and the cluster lizard in her the chance to transform her into a killer-carnivore and finally end her life.


Lexx 5

**Lexx 5.6 - Devils' fight ****  
****Starring: Brian Downey, Xenia Seeberg, Eva Habermann, Lisa Hines, Nigel Bennett, Michael Mcmanus, Ellen Dubin**

Xev woke up. Her body was covered with wounds and blood. She bled and was seriously hurt, but she didn't feel any pain. She was lying face down and couldn't stand up, because something heavy and sharp was pressing her legs. She turned her head around and saw the broken butterfly on her legs. She tried to move and screamed, because this time she felt the pain. The broken front glass had cut her left thigh. She turned around as much as she could to get in a sitting position and then tried to lift the butterfly, but the glass was stuck too deep in her leg and she was too weak to unglue it from the curdled blood. Her attempt only resulted in pouring more blood from the wound. She lied back down in desperation.  
- You know what you should do - she heard a female voice from her left. She turned and made round eyes. She saw her former self in a long majestic golden mantle and blue dress. - You know how to release yourself, you just need to be brave - Karina continued and pointed at a sharp piece of broken glass with her eyes, nodding.  
- I can't cut the butterfly's body, it's too thick - Xev opposed.  
- I didn't mean your vessel - Karina smiled.

Karina squat next to Xev.  
- Who are you? - Xev asked her.  
- It's not important now. But it might be... soon.  
- Are you... me?  
Karina knit her eyes in surprise.  
- No - she answered after a brief moment of coping with the strange question.  
Xev looked back at her leg.  
- Even if I cut meat from my leg without feeling any pain, I'll lose too much blood to survive - she said returning to the question at hand.  
- No, you won't. Remember, - Karina said tapping with fingers the tip of Xev's shoulder, where she was injected with the poison, - it might be killing you, but it also gives you some superhuman powers. It was designed for war and injuries are an important part of the wars. They designed the substance to make the patient pain-resisting and make him heal faster. You will survive.  
- I can't cut my own leg! - Xev refused.  
- Not the whole leg. Just the meat, that is gluing the glass to your thigh. As I said you will heal.  
- You do it! I can't! - Xev even dropped a few tears.  
- I can't either - Karina opposed. - I'm not really here, so I can't help you physically.  
- But why help me at all? I don't think you're my angel-guardian.  
Karina went silent for a couple of seconds and then spoke:  
- Actually I am connected to the "Heaven" you're headed to, and some might consider me an angel. And I am doing you a favour, but not because of angelic reasons.  
- Why then?  
- Do you want to heal, or would you prefer to die chatting with an illusion? You'll know later.  
After saying that, Karina disappeared.  
- Wait! - Xev shouted. Noone was there to answer.

Xev slowly breathed in and out. Tears were still dropping from her eyes, which were closed, so she could concentrate. She took the sharp peace of glass, that Karina pointed at, while supporting herself sitting with the other arm. She didn't move, only her breasts went up and down as she breathed.  
Xev opened her eyes and moved the glass to her wound, slowly. She touched the wound with the sharp side of the glass. She knit her brows, although the pain wasn't stronger than before. She waited for a moment and then quickly cut a large peace of meat from her thigh. She screamed in both human and cluster lizard way. Her thigh got instantly covered in her own blood. Not wasting time, she threw the glass away and gave all her strength to lift the butterfly. She succeeded and pushed it away. She tried to stand up, but her thigh was literally pouring her blood out. She dropped back on the floor and fainted.

Xev opened her eyes and made a step backwards. She was standing. She was on the bridge, in front of the corpse of a young blond girl. The robot head was at her left side, right to the pedestal. She looked at the wound on her leg. It wasn't bleeding and she didn't miss that much meat. It didn't hurt her to stand and walk on this leg. She also noticed her hands covered in blood and her dress also stained with some. She walked towards the robot head.  
- 790, what's happened?  
790's screens were black.  
- 790, turn yourself on, please! - She commanded.  
No response.  
- Stan? Are you near? - She shouted, but there was noone nearby to answer. Suddenly she felt herself heavy, the walls began turning, she felt dizzy and lost conscience again.

She regained conscience again. This time she was standing in a passage way, there were bones in front of her.  
- Did you enjoy your meals? - Karina asked from behind her.  
Xev turned towards her and startled.  
- Seriously, I've never seen a human being eating another in such an animal fashion, stripping their flesh away, engulfing it, clearing everything from the body, until all that's left from it are a few naked bones.  
Xev turned back to the bones and watched them in disbelief.  
- Well, at least it's healing your wounds - Karina said, pointing at the thigh with her eyes. There were hardly any traces of wounds anywhere on the body, only a few more pinky spots, where the wounds used to be. But still Xev had much blood on her.  
- I didn't do it - Xev opposed. She began crying again.  
- Oh, yes you did - Karina confirmed. - You were quite good in it. You did the guy for about 10 minutes. You are one messed-up girl.  
- If I did it, then it wasn't the girl in me - Xev said.  
- The poison? - Karina asked with a tone, suggesting she's not used to be the one asking questions.  
- Combined with another side of me, perhaps.  
Xev started trembeling, made two steps towards the wall and leaned against it.  
- You're feeling dizzy again? - Karina asked.  
- Yes. Can you stop me, before doing anything like that again?  
- No.  
Xev fainted and fell on the floor.

Xev was crawling on the attic. She was using her hands and legs to support herself with the walls, and moved slowly in the passage way. Her mouth had blood dripping from it. The drop trembled as she roared. Some of her hair had covered her face, falling freely down from the gravity. Karina appeared in the same passage way, but behind Xev. Silently, so she couldn't hear her. She followed her. Suddenly she heard a noise, coming from behind her, not from Xev. She made a few steps back and looked at a corridor branching to her right. The noise came from there. She looked more carefully and saw two shadows passing by in the far end of the branching. As they moved away, the noise became quieter and quieter until it couldn't be heard any more. Karina looked back at Xev. She was still crawling forward at the attic, obviously she didn't hear anything.  
- Hey! - Karina shouted at her.  
Xev quickly turned her head around at fell on the floor on her legs. Karina smiled and ran into the branching. Xev rolled quickly to that direction.

Theena and Jeena walked in the corridor, hugging themselves for comfort. They walked slowly stooping a little forward to see any dangers from behind any corners.  
- We shouldn't have left the bridge! - Jeena whispered angrily.  
- Oh, yeah, we should have stayed there and get eaten! - Theena reproached her twin-sister.  
- We would have been with Gray and the captain, we would have been safer with the group.  
- What fantasy world do you live in, Jeena?! They couldn't stop the creature if it attacked!  
- The Popess would have helped us.  
- Yeah, the Popess is somewhere else, partying with Chorny. Unless they also got eaten! Let's go away from this freaking bug while we can!  
- And how exactly?! Our ship is now in space, we have no way off! - Jeena continued doubting the plan.  
- You think there are no ships aboard?! And how do they move from one section to the other? What do you think those air corridors are for? There must be more smaller crafts in here, we just need to find one.  
- The captain would know if there were!  
- Jeena, shut up! - Theena began shouting, forgetting all caution. - You wanna go back to the bridge? Be my guest! I'm getting off the ship and that's it!  
- Fine, fine, don't shout! - Jeena whispered. - I'm with you.  
- Quiet! - Theena whispered.  
- Yes, I'm quite already, I agreed. - Jeena answered with vexation.  
- No, I hear something!  
Indeed there was a dull sound coming towards them. They looked back and saw Xev rolling towards them. Luckily for one of them there was a fork ahead, so Theena took the one way and Jeena - the other. Xev didn't stop to think, she just continued rolling towards Theena. Karina also appeared at the end of the corridor, walking fast after Xev. She smiled in disbelief from the good show she witnessed.

Jeena continued running, until she was sure there was nothing after her.  
- Theena! - She whispered. - Oh, my God!  
She walked slowly and cautiously back to the fork and took the other way, in hope to find her sister.

Theena also ran, but she didn't stop, because she heard the monster behind her approaching her. Xev was rolling faster than ever, not even slowing down on turns and corners. She just rolled on to the wall and then fell back on the floor. Karina was still following them, but wasn't running. She just appeared to view the chase and then disappeared to appear again ahead in the track.  
Suddenly a scream sounded the passage ways. Theena had reached a dead end. She leaned against the wall, awaiting the inevitable. Jeena also heard the scream. She ran towards it. Xev rolled to Theena and stood up. She roared and lifted her hand. Theena saw Xev's nails not only covered in blood, but also having curdled blood under them. She screamed again. Karina appeared behind Xev, watching the scene with satisfaction.  
- Help me! - Theena shouted.  
Karina didn't make a move. Jeena appeared behind Karina as well. Seeing her sister trapped and a woman standing there carelessly, she ran closer and shouted her sister's name. Xev hit Theena. She fell and Xev bit her neck, drinking the blood, that began pouring out like a fountain.  
- No! Why aren't you doing something! - Jeena shouted at Karina. Karina turned and smiled at her. Xev lifted her head, aiming Jeena with her eyes. She rolled towards her, passed through the transparent Karina, jumped on Jeena and brought her down.  
Jeena closed her eyes and pressed her palms one in another, moving her lips. Karina knit her brows in disbelief - there were still people, who prayed before their final moments. The prayer didn't help the twins.

The Little Lexx flew in space, but its front was coloured in white by a large bright white ball just ahead of it. The ball, which lighted the way, at the end of Little Lexx'es tentacle also glowed in white brighter than before. The round ship, which had crushed in Lexx before, was just about to collide with the bright ball.  
Stan, Tanya, Gray and Giggy stepped on the bridge. It was empty.  
- Where did they go? - Stan asked.  
- Perhaps the creature scared them - Gray answered.  
- For the last time, it's no creature, it's... What's that now?! - Stan interrupted his thought to point at the large white ball on Little Lexx'es screen.  
Giggy stepped closer to the screen, in front of Tanya's amazed look.  
- Then you are the Popess - Tanya said. - You led us to the Heaven!  
- Lexx, what is that? - Stan asked with an angry tone.  
- It's a large white ball, Stanley - the ship obediently answered.  
- I can see that. Why are you moving towards it? - Stan asked.  
- I can't move yet, Stan, my nerves aren't even half healed. It's pulling me to itself.  
- Can you do nothing to avoid hitting it?! - Stan asked worried.  
- No, Stan, and I wouldn't want to do it, even if you commanded me. I feel very attracted to it.  
- So do I... In some way - Giggy said.  
Tanya and Gray automatically fell on their knees, bowing to her. They heard a dull bang and all 4 looked at the screen - Gray's ship collided with the white star. It had pushed part of it inside the ball, but the much bigger part, that was outside was exploding, polluting space with fires and metal parts. Suddenly Xev fell from the attic just behind Tanya and Gray. Stan and Giggy turned to her in horror and jumped back, just one step away from the bridge's edge. Blocking their escape way, Xev growled with a sharp scream.  
Tanya and Gray quickly tried to stand up and run, but it only took Xev two waves with her hands to push them from the bridge. They fell with long screams.  
- Wow, she's really out of her mind - Giggy noticed.  
- Yes! Stop her! - Stan shouted, holding his hands in front of his face in a desperate attempt to protect himself.  
- You only want me to knock her down, but not kill her? - Giggy asked.  
- Yes!  
- So? - Giggy asked as if she didn't hear the answer.  
- Yes! Knock her down! Now! - Stan continued to shout.  
Xev growled and looked at Stan with fury. Stan immediately closed his eyes and covered them with his hands for greater safety.  
- Giggy! Are you done yet? - he asked.  
There was no answer.  
- Giggy! GIGGEROTA!  
Noone answered him, except the sound of Tanya and Bo's spaceship blowing up outside in space, crashing in the white ball as well. Stan got mad at the silence and opened his eyes, expecting to see Xev lying on the floor and Giggy standing in front of her body. However he only saw, that he was alone on the bridge, except for the furious Xev, who waved with his hand to hit him.  
Stanley shouted and threw himself to the front in a desperate attempt to avoid Xev's hand. He did, but he fell on the floor, behind Xev. She quickly turned around at looked at him with the same animal desire for blood, before he could even think of getting up and running. Stan only turned around to face her with a sad look on his face. He finally accepted the fact, that he would die. Still locking her sight on her victim, Xev rose up her hand and opened her mouth growling.  
- Stan! - Little Lexx'es voice was heard.  
Xev froze and looked up.  
- Stan, there's a large peace of metal flying towards me, I can't shoot it and I can't avoid it. It is going to hit me.  
Stan moved a little to his left to look at the screen behind Xev. Indeed there was a big peace of metal from Gray's spaceship, flying quickly towards them. Xev however didn't pay attention to this, she was only interested in her victim. She looked at him and growled again.  
The piece hit the Little Lexx. Everything inside him shook. Giggy's pod trembled. Tanya's small round craft lost all orientation from the sudden change of the gravity and crushed in the butterfly landing area. Xev fell forwards and hit her head in the pedestal. Stan only rolled a little to the left, avoiding the falling Xev, who would have fallen on him.  
After the gravity returned to normal, Stan looked at Xev, who lied without making any moves. He quickly stood up and began to run, but stopped at the entrance of the passage way. Then he slowly turned at looked at Xev. She still hadn't made any moves.  
- Xev? - He cautiously said.  
Xev didn't even tremble. Stan knit his brows. He made a step towards her body, then another one and another one, very slowly. Xev still didn't move. She was lying face down, he couldn't see it, only her hair.  
- Xev? - He asked once again.  
And again, she didn't move. He touched her shoulder and turned her around. Her eyes were closed, she was unconscious.

Stan had carried Xev to the cryochamber and now she lied in the opened cryopod with 790 and Stan looking at her.  
- Freeze her at once, Stan! She's dangerous! - 790 spoke with a worried tone.  
- It's Xev, 790. She's not dangerous. - Stan answered calmly.  
- She was about to eat you! - 790 shouted in desperation.  
- She wasn't well. Look at her now. She looks so well.  
Even with the blood in her hair and on her mouth and body the blue light made Xev look beautiful. In her sleeping face there was no sign of the beast, that ate the crew of the round ship.  
- Tomato love, why aren't you freezing her! I will find protein regenerator parts, but you have to freeze her now! - 790 continued shouting. - Please!  
Stan looked at him with an unhappy face and touched the button. The cryopod's upper part closed itself. Suddenly Xev opened her eyes. She focused on Stan, who jumped back and in his surprise even pushed 790 on the floor. She tried to lift the cover manually, but even she wasn't strong enough. The blue gas covered her and she slowly lied back and calmed. Just before she got frozen, she looked at Stan again, but this time with great sadness in her eyes, which Stan didn't know how to interpret.

Xev woke up. She was lying on the grass. Left of her the grass went from dark juicy green to light green, brown until it turned into a desert in the horizon. On her left there was a small forest and behind it a large city with extremely tall buildings, whose tops were clouded in the sky. She rose up and turned slowly, so she could look at the scenery. She noticed Prince coming to her from not very far. He wasn't smiling or showing a compationate face, his face was a business one. He was here to do another one of his jobs. Xev realized that, so she made a terrified face, which finally made Prince smile.

Stan had leaned his hand on Xev's closed cryopod and looked at her.  
- She looks so calm now - he said.  
- Except for the blood from her victims all over her - 790 disagreed.  
- Shut up! - Stan got tired of his insults.  
- Well, she looks disgusting to me, I'm just expressing my opinion.  
- 790, I don't see you working with Li'l Lexx looking for the regenerator parts!  
- I don't think she'll need them.  
- What do you mean?  
- I mean that she won't need them. She'll become dead as soon as we unfreeze her.  
- What? - Stan turned around to face the robot.  
- Her wound is very deep, she lost a lot of blood and she has internal bleedings. She won't survive a minute out of this cryopod - 790 maliciously explained.  
- But... she managed to survive so far!  
- And the only reason she didn't eat you is because 'far' is over for her.  
- There's gotta be something we can do! - Stan opposed in panic. - If we manage to assemble a protein regenerator, it might fix her in time!  
- The damage to her body is too big. She'll die before the regenerator does the job.  
- Just find a regenerator, 790! We can't help her otherwise! - Stan commanded.  
- Yes, we can. We can spare her the pain and dispose of her in space.  
This was too much for Stan. He grabbed the head and hit it in the wall, which made 790 produce a funny mouth noise. Stan then threw the head in the air and kicked it. 790 flew for a second or two and landed on the other end of the cryochamber's corridor. Stan walked to him and took him in his hands again.  
- You will never again speak to her with that tone, do you understand! - he spoke furious.  
790 burst in tears.  
- Yes! Sorry, I didn't want to upset you, I'm just thinking in the best interest of the love we have!  
- We... - Stan shouted - have... - he made a disgusted face - NO...  
He went silent and his face went from disgusted to surprised and afraid. A bright light shone upon him and 790. It came from upwards. The white beam sneaked in through a window to space.  
- It's the bright white object - 790 said. - We're getting closer.

- Where am I and why are you here? - Xev asked, ready to fight.  
- You know where you are. You are on the edge of death. Here we will decide whether you'll live a happy life on Green or a sad, difficult life on Desert. The concept is not much different to the one you know actually. Only the settings have changed.  
Xev knit her brows.  
- You didn't think there were only two planets for all the souls from the two universes, right? - Prince explained. Although those explanations were a routine for him, it always gave him particular pleasure to explain it over and over to the dying. It was the fear in their eyes, that caused him extreme pleasure.  
- So will you decide where I'll go?  
- No. You will - Prince answered.  
- Then I decide to go to Kai. Now - Xev answered with determination.  
- Ha, - Prince laughed, - it doesn't work like that. You will have a trial. With you however it will be difficult, because you had a short life, really.  
Xev looked at him with sadness.  
- The irony in it, really. You look about 25 years old, you're actually over 4000 years old and you only really lived for 4 of these. So one might guess it's going to be a short trial, like the ones of the other love slaves, most of whom went to Boomtown by the way. In those 4 years however you made many choices, ones that will decide your destiny. Hey, - Prince smiled, - you are like Kai in a way, you are the last of your kind. Xev Bellringer, the last of the love slaves. But hey, last is a pretty relative term in a time, that travels in a circle.  
After Prince finished his speech, a fat and ugly woman came to them from the forest. At first Xev looked at her with disgust, but after realizing who she was, she made a shocked face. She was dressed in a grayish blue pyjamas and her hat had the cluster symbol on its front.  
- Say hello to your real you. The judge for the rest of your eternity - Prince smiled evilly.  
Xev didn't move, but the fat Zev granted her a cold look and then coldly said:  
- Hello.

- How can this be? Who is this? - Xev asked.  
- She is you, Xev, it's simple. - Prince explained. - She's best qualified to make the decision whether you have lived a good life and deserve a place on a good planet, or if you made too many and too big mistakes and you'll go to a bad planet.  
- Ok, you know where to send me then - Xev spoke to her fat version.  
- Not yet - the big Zev answered with vexation. - There's gonna be a trial and you'll have to convince me, that you deserve a place on a good planet with Kai near you.  
- But you are me, I don't need to convince you, you know everything.  
The fat Zev even stopped granting her cold looks, she just looked ahead and started walking.  
- Do you want to begin your defence? - Prince asked Xev.  
- But what's the point? - Xev continued with her stubbornness. - She should already have made her decision.  
- It doesn't work like that, Xev - Prince opposed her with a friendly and yet insisting tone. - She's a judge and we are lawyers, we need to make our case to her and then she will decide.  
- Then this is no more justice than on the Cluster. It doesn't depend on the truth, it depends on the lawyer - Xev said.  
- You don't need to be good lawyer, if you have no sins to confess.  
Xev didn't answer.  
- And you surely have sins, don't you? - Prince continued.  
- I am a good person and I won't be caught in your net, Prince. If she's a real judge, she'll know that! - Xev continued the fight.  
- Are you a good person? Would a good person do that? - Prince asked, turned around, to the direction, where the fat Zev looked and a screen appeared in the sky before them.  
**The screen showed Zev approaching Lexx'es pedestal, where Stanley sat and spoke a speech, which Lexx emitted in space. She took a cockroach, ripped its head off with her teeth and threw it away, while she chalked the rest of its body in its mouth. Stan made a disgusted face and asked her: ****  
****- How does it taste? ****  
****- Meaty. But not as meaty as you will, Stanley! - she growled. ****  
****- I can't help ya! - Stan opposed. ****  
****Zev spit the roach and said on the verge of tears: ****  
****- We can't just let him die! ****  
****- Kai died two thousand years ago! - Stan tried to resist with logic. ****  
****- We have to go back through the fractal core! We have to go back to the Cluster! We have to get Kai new proto-blood! - Zev shouted in desperation. ****  
****- Going back to the Cluster does not mean, that Kai will live. It means that we all will die! - Stan continued to ignore Zev's wish. ****  
****- Improbable as it may be, the security guard has a point - even 790 supported Stan.**  
The screen faded away in the sky and Prince looked at Xev with a smile.  
- I wanted to help Kai. I wanted him to live. It was a noble wish - she defended herself.  
- No, it was an egoistic wish, you wanted him to be alive to have him in your bed - Prince disagreed.  
Xev turned to him and slapped him.  
- This has never been the case, I didn't love him for his sex-appeal!  
Prince laughed. He rose his arms and the screen appeared again.  
**Xev opened Kai's cryopod. He woke up and looked at her, expecting her to explain her action. ****  
****- I wanna do it - She briefed him. ****  
****- Do what? - He didn't understand. ****  
****- It - She repeated. - I wanna do it... with you. ****  
****- I suspect that you mean sex? ****  
****- Exactly. ****  
****- My sex organ has not functioned for 2000 years. ****  
****- My sexual organ has never functioned, so we both have a lot of catching up to do. ****  
****- Xev, you're clearly desirable and beautiful, but now to me sex is just an intellectual concept. ****  
****- I don't care if you're dead, I don't care, if you can only appreciate it in your mind. But I have a hyper active libido and I need you now! ****  
****She kissed him, but he didn't respond. ****  
****- I can't do this alone - she almost cried. ****  
****- I can't do it at all - he replied. ****  
****Xev stepped back and slowly moved away from him. Disappointment could clearly be seen in her eyes. ****  
****- I hate you - she said.**  
Xev burst in tears, while Prince rejoiced behind her.  
- He refused to have sex with you and you hated him for that. You wanted him only as a mean to satisfy your sexual needs.  
Xev continued crying, she barely could take a breath, she had no strength to defend herself. Prince looked at the fat Zev, who didn't even blink.  
- That is why you wanted to risk Stan's and your life by going back through the fractal core to the Light Universe, so you could have sex with him. Isn't that true?  
- No - Xev replied whining. - It's not my fault a machine altered my chemistry! I truly loved him! Now he's gone and I said all those things to him! And he's gone!  
She couldn't stop crying, which made Prince extremely happy.  
- Perhaps we should take a small recess - the fat Zev proposed.

Stan carried 790 to the bridge and put him on the pedestal.  
- Start looking, now! - He commanded.  
790 didn't answer, but didn't start changing the views on the screen either. Stan turned to face the screen and only saw the bright white light.  
- 790, I don't notice you searching, that ugly white ball is still there.  
790's eyes didn't move away from the view-screen and he didn't answer.  
- 790?! - Stan shouted angrily.  
No reaction again. 790 stared at the screen and didn't pay attention to the surroundings, even to his beloved old man.  
Stan knit his brows and looked back at the white screen.  
- Lexx? - He asked afraid, that he might not receive an answer from Little Lexx either.  
- Yes, Stan? - The ship obediently answered.  
- How long until you heal the nerves, that will make you fly again?  
- Those nerves are already healed, Stan. I can go anywhere you want.  
- Good, Lexx, good! Take us away from here!  
The ship didn't answer. The screen remained white.  
- Lexx? - Stan asked again with irritation.  
- Yes, Stan?  
- Why aren't you turning around and taking us away from here?  
- I don't know, Stan. But I don't want to.  
- What do you mean, you don't want to?! I'm commanding you to! - Stan lifted his arms helplessly.  
- I'm sorry, Stan. I cannot. I'm attracted to the light. I want to see what's in it.  
- Just trouble, Lexx, trouble! So change the course now!  
- I'm sorry, Stan. I cannot comply. I want to go there.  
Stan sat on the pedestal next to 790 and took his face in his hands. Several desperate situations within the hour were really working on his nerves.

Prince, Xev and Zev sat on the grass in circle. Fat Zev was looking at the horizon, where the beautiful tall modern city could be distinguished despite the fog, Prince was carefully looking at Xev, who looked down and tore some grass. Suddenly Xev raised her head and pronounced:  
- I'm ready to continue.  
- Very good, Xev, what will you show us now? - Prince asked.  
Xev rose up and the big screen in the sky appeared in front of her, behind Prince and fat Zev, who turned to see.  
**The screen showed red-haired Xev and Kai in the cryochamber. ****  
****- We have to save him - Xev said. ****  
****- Why? - Kai asked. ****  
****- Why?! Because we have to, that's why. ****  
****- Is it right to save him, if he's truly guilty of the crime, with which he has been charged. ****  
****- Oh, I don't believe he did anything that incredibly bad. He couldn't have. He's too... ineffective. Stanley Tweedle never gets anything done. ****  
****- If he is innocent, then we do not need to save him. If he is guilty, then perhaps he should pay the price. ****  
****- But he is our friend, Kai. ****  
****- Then perhaps... we should attend his trial.**  
Prince just watched without saying a word.  
- I'd like to continue, if that's Ok - Xev said.  
- Please - the fat Zev allowed, waving her hand carelessly.  
**The screen showed Kai standing in a platform and blue electrical circles surrounding his body. The doctors beside him were expressing malicious joy from the looks of their experiment. Suddenly a Cluster Lizard entered the room, slamming the doors. It looked around for a second and then aimed at Kai. Zev, in the form of a Cluster Lizard, pushed Kai away and stood in his place in the platform. The electrical blue circles caused her pain and she shook her reptile body in agony.**  
- I saved Kai. Maybe I endangered him and Stan in the past, but I was always ready to give my life for theirs and this moment of my life proves it.  
- Wow, - Prince admired her, - you look so determined. But your choice is not exactly the best. Are you sure you want your first argument to be an action, which an animal did for you? You giving your life for a dead man, one that has no life? And let's remember the causes, that lead to this effect - you rejected Stan and wanted to wake Kai, but Kai was awaken wrongly and he punctured Stan's heart. So you almost caused Stan's death, then were moments away from giving up the Lexx and Stan and Kai to the fraud-doctor, who fooled you far too easily, just because you were ready to sleep with anyone.  
Xev's face darkened. The fat Zev looked down in disappointment, her distinct hope for a good outcome for Xev was crushed.  
- Ok, how about that one - Xev didn't give up.  
**The screen showed Xev and Kai in a moth, flying above the oceans of planet Water. ****  
****- What about Stanley? - Xev asked. ****  
****- He is not here, inside this planet. - Kai answered with certainty. ****  
****- Why not? ****  
****- Water, - Kai began to explain, - seems to be the afterlife of the virtuous. Stanley did not always make virtuous choices. I suspect he is gone to Fire. ****  
****- Then we're going to Fire. ****  
****- What for? ****  
****- To get Stanley - Xev finished the conversation with determination.**  
Xev smiled.  
- Good, you were willing to seriously risk your life by coming to me for the sake of Stanley, without endangering any other truly living beings. But do you remember what outcome that resulted in? - Prince asked.  
The screen appeared again.  
**Xev was on the bridge, heading to the pedestal. ****  
****- I am now aimed at the planet Fire - Lexx announced. Its screen showed the line of fire towards the planet and beeped. Xev put her hand on the template. ****  
****- Now, Xev, blow it up now - 790 spoke to her from the floor. - Put aside your feelings, only the dead man matters! ****  
****- But it's a whole planet. ****  
****- It's an evil place. ****  
****Xev sighed and looked in doubt. She stepped down. ****  
****- I can't. ****  
****- You can - 790 encouraged her. ****  
****- I can't! - she almost cried. ****  
****After that and another moment of hesitation she growled the Cluster Lizard way. ****  
****- What was that? - 790 asked in shock. ****  
****- The Cluster Lizard in me, my more aggressive side. Lexx, blow up the planet Fire, blow it up now! ****  
****- As you command - the ship obeyed. ****  
****Planet Fire was destroyed in a beautiful explosion.**  
- How would you counter that? - Prince asked with a victorious face.  
Xev merely looked at the screen again.  
**It showed Stanley on the pedestal, looking at the screen, which showed Water, ready to be destroyed. Stanley was just about to give the order, when Xev rolled from the passage way, jumped at Stan and put him on the ground. ****  
****- Don't think so, Stanley! - Xev said through the tiredness. - We're not going to destroy a planet, we're not going to kill people, we don't know. We're not going to kill Kai, even though he's already dead, do you hear me? ****  
****- Lexx, I command you to... - Stan tried to say through the suffocation from Xev's breasts. ****  
****- No, Stanley! We're not going to destroy the planet, do you hear me!**  
Prince smiled.  
- Besides, the destruction of the planet Fire was caused more by my Cluster Lizard part, not by the human in me - she finished her defence.  
- Oh, I was about to get there too. Do you remember when you explained to me, what the Cluster Lizard is?  
**The screen showed Xev and Prince in Prince's chamber on Fire. ****  
****- Tell me more about this Cluster Lizard - Prince asked her. ****  
****- They are very nasty things. It eats human flesh. It prefers the brain especially. It's a predator without feelings.**  
- So? - Xev asked. - That's all true, if I ever did anything bad and "non-virtuous" it came from this part in me.  
- Yes. And you think, that a feelingless predator like you should be let in Heaven? Oh, no. You don't even know what your half is capable of! Prince pointed at the screen, which now showed images of Xev devouring Theena and Jeena's bodies just moments ago. Then he looked at the fat Zev.  
- Your true self should recognize, that a beast of this magnitude cannot be allowed to live a good life, even with a better human half.  
Xev looked down again.

- How close are we now, Little Lexx? - Stan asked.  
- I'll enter the white ball in a few seconds, Stan - the ship answered.  
- Farewell, my love. The universe will always preserve the memory of the romance we had and it will be the greatest ever - 790 tried to calm down his object of desire.  
- 790, do you realize, that you have said this to each member of the crew and I'm the last one to finally receive this speech? And that I don't care to hear it!  
- You'll always be the first and the last in my heart, stud man.  
- Whatever.  
Little Lexx hit the white ball. It stopped moving. Stan leaned forward from the sudden lost of inertia. He also heard a dull bang, but he thought it was either something exploding in Lexx or another one of the spherical crafts from Gray's ship, left over from their visit, crushing in a wall. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and them opened them with a surprised face.  
- I'm still here, I can breathe, I'm on the Lexx... Little Lexx, have you sustained any damage?  
- No, Stanley. I am slowly entering the white ball. Most of my forehead is already in.  
- OK, as long as we're alive, it's OK... - Stan calmed his nerves.  
- Don't worry, Stan. Even if we survive this, you will still be the last one I'll ever love! - 790 continued.  
Suddenly the wall with the screen on it got covered in bright white. Stan stood up and made a few steps backwards. The white wall moved slowly with a constant speed towards Stanley, consuming the bridge.  
- Little Lexx? - Stan asked.  
He got no answer from the ship and the wall moved closer.  
- 790? - Stan shouted.  
- My stud! I love you! - the robot shouted. He also got consumed by the moving white wall, which covered the head like a curtain.  
Stan watched his bridge consumed in desperation, not knowing what to do. He panicked and started running towards the passage way, but stumbled upon the edge of the pedestal platform. The white wall moved on his foot. He tried to pull it away and stand up, but it wouldn't move away from the wall. With silent "No"s and desperate attempts to free himself, Stanley sank in the whiteness, first his legs, then his torso, his head and finally his arms, which were stretched to the hallway.  
The cryochamber was also consumed. The white wall slowly covered the cryopod, breaking inside as well and covering Xev's body. Everything went white.

The Little Lexx had already sank its head in the white ball. Only its tail was left, sticking out of the spherical brightness.

Xev had leaned against a tree, with face covered with her hands. Prince was looking victoriously at her, while fat Zev waited patiently to see if the trial would continue. Prince looked at her as well for a moment.  
- I can present more evidence, but I don't think it's necessary - he explained.  
- No, it's not. Everything I say, you turn it in your favour. It's not fair - Xev complained.  
- And what does that say about your personality, Xev? Yet another argument in my favour.  
- I have decided - fat Zev announced.  
Prince looked at her again and Xev uncovered her face to see her. She was dressed in the wedding dress from the Cluster, but it was all black. Prince smiled.  
- It seems that I was right, Xev. You are a bad person and you will be punished - he said.  
- You certainly did your best to make it look that way - Xev said.  
- Farewell, Xev - he waved his hand.  
Xev started feeling weightless and the world around her blurred. Then she returned to normal and got back on the same spot. Prince knit his brows and fat Zev looked behind her. Karina was walking on the grass path towards them. She looked furious. Prince laughed, although his eyes looked sad.  
- Maybe this is the way you do things on your planets, Prince, - Karina said, when she approached, - but here we try to be fair.  
- Really, I wasn't left with that impression - Prince argued.  
Karina went to Xev and looked her in the eye.  
- You will be returned to your ship. Your wounds will be healed, but the poison in your body will continue its effect. You'll have two days left to live. In that time you should prove that you are fit for a good afterlife - Karina explained.  
- Why are you helping me? - Xev asked. - Who are you?  
She felt weightless again and everything around her blurred.  
Xev and fat Zev also blurred and disappeared from the picture.  
- You know she won't remember anything, when she gets back, why did you explain yourself to her? - Prince asked.  
- Things work differently here, Prince. You are not welcome on my planets.  
- Sorry, I intend to stay.  
Karina looked at him with disgust. They blurred together with the trees, the grass and the buildings into a fog in the darkness.

Little Lexx'es light tentacle showed at the other side of the brightness. Shortly after it came out, its forehead also showed.  
The wall with the screen was slowly released of the white sphere's grasp and the veil uncovered the bridge. 790's eye and mouth screens lit up and Stanley woke up. He stood up and went to 790.  
- What happened? - Stan asked.  
- We're alive! Our love will go on, oh, ecstasy multiplied by quadrillion infinites!  
- Yes, 790, but what happened?  
- I got no clue, my cute object of gerontophillic desire!  
Stan sighed and kicked 790 towards the pedestal.  
- Oh, I'll never wash the spot, where your magnificent shoe touched me! - 790 cheerfully announced.  
Stan headed towards the passage way. He went straight to the cryochamber. He looked at Xev in the cryopod and knit his brows. Most of her wounds were gone and the rest were healing in a rapid rate. Suddenly the cryochamber opened on its own. Stan startled back and went to the control unit, to immediately close it, so Xev wouldn't lose precious time our of cryostasis. She opened her eyes and noticed him.  
- Stan?  
He lifted his eyes and looked at her in surprise.  
- What happened? - she asked.  
Instead of answering he cautiously approached her and examined her body for anything that could be wrong.  
- What happened? I crushed with a butterfly. I... feel like I'll throw up.  
- I wouldn't be surprised if that happens - Stan answered. - You ate a lot of people today.  
Xev looked at him in surprise.  
- I remember... dead bodies and bones... and blood. A lot of it - she contracted, but held the throw-up from coming out of her. - What people?  
- Probably my people - a voice of a teenager came from the cryochamber's end.  
Stan and Xev looked at that direction and saw a young boy, looking distantly like Gray, but younger. He smiled.

Xev still lied in the opened cryopod with wires and medical appliances tied to her, while 790 examined her, Stan and the boy stood in front of her.  
- There's nothing wrong with her anymore, except that she still has the poison and is still going to die, unless she's cleansed.  
- That's a small comfort. I was hurt pretty badly in the crash - Xev said.  
- But how did you heal at all? You were in cryostasis, you shouldn't be healing, when you're frozen! - Stan struggled to understand.  
- Perhaps she was healed in Heaven - the boy suggested.  
- Heaven? - Stan asked in disbelief. - That ugly white ball was Heaven?  
- Well that's what people from my planet believe. We have observed her from our planet for a long time and we were sure that that's where the souls of the deceased go. Heaven. That's what my brother and his friends wanted to visit, when they stole dad's ship.  
- You are Gray's brother? - Stan asked.  
- Yes. My name is Ray. Nice to meet you - the boy stretched his hand for shake-up.  
Stan's eyes became round and he froze in surprise of hearing that name.  
- Who's Gray? - Xev asked.

Little Lexx flew on.

**09.02.2007 - 19.06.2007**


End file.
